Under The Iron Sea
by TheBellAndTheMirror
Summary: Mikan wakes up with nothing but money, a name scrawled onto parchment paper, and an intricately woven blanket. She remembers nothing. But when fate forces her to meet the handsome but rude Prince Natsume things start coming back.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one _

_If you're gone _

X~X

If you're gone maybe its time to come home

Theres an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move 

If you're gone baby you need to come home, come home 

Theres a little bit of something me in everything in you

_Matchbox Twenty 

If you're gone 

X~X

the lost girl touched the bleeding wound on the side of her mouth. She couldn't remember how she had got it, she couldn't remember anything. She had woken up by a river wrapped in a blanket woven with pictures of all sorts of fantastical animals. She was dressed in a thin white cotton dress the pockets of which were filled with heavy coins and a scrap of parchment that read…something. Now she sat by the river, bleeding and confused, listening to every sound the forest made, and feeling the river mud gush between her toes. She kept her blanket on her shoulders and she absently held up each coin to the sun, entertained by the brilliant shine of the gold. Finally she had to stand, enticed by a fierce hunger in her stomach. She stepped gracefully over roots and stray rocks, her bare feet were tender and before too long they were bleeding, leaving thick bloody prints among the pine needles on the forest floor. She stumbled into a village, her stomach raging noisily and her feet sliced open and raw. The people she passed stared at her, sometimes in shock, sometimes in intrigue or horror, some with pity. Giving up on her pursuit of food, she leaned against a brightly painted house letting herself slide down and close her eyes, hoping to sleep again. But she was forcefully taken from her dreams of…well sleep when someone called her

"Girl!" the lost girl startled, and looked into the eyes of a very un-friendly looking girl. She was pretty with violet eyes and short silky black hair, her hands were on her hips and she looked cold. the lost girl got to her feet, wincing as the cobbled on the road pierced her wounds.

"M'sorry" the lost girl murmured feeling distinctively uncomfortable as the other girl scrutinized her. With a defeated sigh the girl took her by the arm.

"come on inside, we cant have you sitting out there, you're bad for business." she said tonelessly, leading the lost girl by the elbow into the house, which was filled with dried herbs, shelves and shelves of them on every wall, the lost girl's nose stung with all the conflicting scents, spicy, sweet and bitter all at once. The stony eyed girl disappeared somewhere and came out with a pot of…something and clean bandages. The something in the pot turned out to be soothing cream made out of Alfalfa, honey and cream. It was incredibly soothing on her broken skin. The girl also applied some to the lost girl's mouth.

"Thank you" the lost girl said sincerely as the pain ebbed out of her skin. The girl simply nodded and wrapped her feet with the clean bandages.

"who are you?" the purple eyed girl asked

"I don't know" the lost girl held out her parchment paper.

"Mikan" the purple eyed girl read.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked wincing as the purple eyed girl pulled her bandages too tight.

"Hotaru the Medicine seller" said the girl, Hotaru. Mikan nodded in understanding.

"are you some sort of amnesiac or something?" Hotaru asked, stranding up and popping her fingers. Mikan shrugged.

"I don't know what that is."

"Never mind then." Hotaru sighed, putting away the left-over bandages and the cooling cream. Mikan's stomach rumbled loudly. Hotaru glanced sideways at her.

"Hungry?" she asked. Mikan nodded

"What a nuisance." Hotaru hissed disappearing once again and coming out with a slice of bread and some dried meat. she passed it to Mikan with a heavy sigh. Mikan ate as if she hadn't eaten in years Hotaru watched her disgusted as she shovelled the food into her mouth. When Mikan was done she smiled greatfully at the raven haired girl.

"Thanks again, why are you being so kind?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Out of stupidity on my part , when a half starved bleeding idiot arrives at you're house you're supposed to ignore it, but not me I let it in my house bandaged it and gave it my food." she scratched her head irritably.

"you can sleep here tonight, but that's it." she grumbled. Mikan produced a coin from her pocket and held it out to Hotaru who stared at her in disbelief.

"This is a…" her violet eyes sparkled.

"is this for me?" Mikan nodded and pressed the coin into her hand.

"I have more" she said grabbing out a handful and showing them to the medicine seller.

"and you don't remember anything?" Hotaru asked, swallowing thickly as Mikan slipped the coins back into her pocket. Mikan nodded.

"you don't perhaps know anything…do you?" she asked. Hotaru pondered for a moment

"you must have come from nobility. Average people don't carry around pockets full of gold rabbits." she clutched her gold coin in her hand protectively.

"that amount could last me the rest of my life." she indicated Mikan's full pockets.

"do you want it?" Mikan asked. Hotaru sighed again, something she seemed to be fond of.

"as much as I'd like to take you up on your offer, I'm above stealing goods from injured idiots." Mikan looked crestfallen.

"don't look like that, I mean it kindly I swear." she said digging a clay box out of her herb cluttered shelf.

"here, keep your money in here so it wont get stolen, tomorrow I'm going to take you to see Ruka the animal dealer. He might know something about you. He's close friends with Prince Natsume." Mikan listened, dropping her money into the clay box and stuffing it in her pocket.

"I'll get your bed set up, his house isn't close, we'll have to leave early." Said Hotaru. That night Mikan sank into a comfortable straw bed thinking that she was so lucky to have met the stern medicine seller Hotaru.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_We Believe _

X~X

Downtown 

Another day for all the suits and ties 

Another war to fight

There's no regard for life 

How do they sleep at night?

How can we make things right? 

Just wanna make things right

-We believe 

Good Charlotte

X~X

Hotaru wasn't kidding when she said early. Mikan groaned as her aching feet and aching muscles woke up from their happy sleep, to the not so pleasant sensation of being pinched.

"Wake up, Idiot." Said Hotaru, the words were cold but Mikan detected affection in the girls voice.

"I've got a horse outside waiting for you" she said. And indeed there was a beautiful chestnut mare. Mikan rubbed her crusty eyes and gasped.

"Oh! She's beautiful!" Hotaru smiled the faintest of smiles.

"Her name is Amanatsu." she said, swinging into the saddle with the grace of someone who had ridden horses all her life. She extended her hand to Mikan who scrambled on with the grace of an obese turtle. Hotaru directed the horse with a series of high pitched whistles and clicks of her tongue and soon they were off. Mikan panicked and gripped Hotaru hard as she could.

"Hey!" wheezed the Raven haired beauty.

"I need to breathe" Mikan couldn't help it, as far as she could remember she had never ridden a horse and every uneven step, every bump in the saddle felt like she was going to fall off. By the time they had arrived at Ruka's ranch Hotaru had a very constricted abdomen and Mikan was all but crying.

"Ok, we're here, get…off!" Hotaru bit off. Mikan slipped from the saddle, a little dizzy. Hotaru stumbled down after her breathing heavily. They made their way to the stables on the far side. As Hotaru had predicted Ruka was there, petting the nose of an abnormally large yellow stallion.

"Hey" said Hotaru. Ruka startled and spun around, Catching sight of Hotaru he smiled.

"Hello, Lady Hotaru, its been to long" Hotaru rolled her eyes and motioned to Mikan.

"whatever Ruka-pyon, this girl is Mikan, do you know her?" the boy, who Mikan thought was rather attractive stepped closer.

"no, I don't, Mikan is it? Like mandarin oranges? A beautiful name. it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed a little. Mikan copied him.

"Mikan" Hotaru hissed in her ear.

"girls curtsey, like this" she demonstrated and Mikan followed her example.

"do you think the Hyuuga prince would know her?" asked Hotaru.

"ask him yourself" all three turned to see a breath taking boy with startling red eyes leaned against the stable door. He looked bored and detached Hotaru curtseyed deeper than she had before and once again Mikan followed her example, Ruka bowed slightly a tender smile playing on his lips

"what a lovely surprise" he said. Natsume nodded and turned his attention back to Hotaru.

"do I know who now?" Hotaru straightened and dragged Mikan up with her.

"This girl, Mikan, I know she doesn't look very bright but she showed up at my house looking for all the world like a beggar but her pockets were full of gold rabbits." Prince Natsume forced her head up roughly.

"Ow!" Mikan yelped and she scowled at him.

"No clue" said the Prince.

"she doesn't look like royalty, maybe she's a concubine of my fathers or something, I try my hardest not to know them." he narrowed his eyes at her

"she's awfully young, for my old man"

"she's too stupid and innocent to be a concubine" said Hotaru.

"why doesn't she know who she is?" asked Natsume.

"that's exactly what we're trying to figure out" said Hotaru.

(A/N: So the Hyuuga Prince finally appears, sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciate it, criticism and suggestions are welcome!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three _

_Everything _

X~X

You are the strength 

That keeps me walking 

You are the hope 

That keeps me trusting 

-Everything 

Lighthouse 

X~X

Mikan was beginning to resent the stares and whispered comments shared by the others. Why wouldn't they tell her what they were talking about? Was it because she couldn't understand? Well, that was probably true, she couldn't understand much at this point…really nothing at all, but she still wanted to know, if only they could explain it to her. Suddenly the Prince, Natsume looked at her and jerked his head, an indication for her to come closer. She did, but very resentfully, she had decided not to like him, no matter how handsome he was. And admittedly he was very handsome.

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep her tone even.

"You're coming home with me, you can't plague Purple-eyes forever, and I don't trust you with Ruka." he looked thoughtfully at the blond, it was painfully obvious that the two were close, almost brothers. Even Mikan could see that.

"Say, do you have any scars or anything of that sort miss?" asked Ruka politely. Mikan knit her brow thinking.

"um…my feet I think." she looked at Hotaru for confirmation. She shook her head.

"He means scars that you haven't got recently, old scars." she explained, she gave off the impression that she was teaching a young school child. Mikan surveyed her arms and legs, nothing there. And then to the astonishment of her companions she slipped out of her clothes and looked at the rest of her body. Ruka coughed and looked away, turning a bright shade of red, Natsume snorted in surprise and shut his eyes against his palms and Hotaru looked to shocked to do or say anything until finally she shook her head and hit Mikan on the head hard.

"Oww!" Mikan moaned.

"put your clothes back on!" Hotaru hissed. Mikan looked indignant

"you told me to look for old scars and I am" she said. Hotaru sighed and helped her back into her clothes.

"its alright, she's decent." she muttered. Ruka snorted with laughter

"I didn't expect that!" he chuckled, he was still cherry red, Prince Natsume only shook his head.

"perhaps she _is _a concubine." he grunted. Mikan looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes, not because she was sad but because she was embarrassed. She tightened her fists and bit out

"I don't understand what I did wrong, I was just doing as you told me." She wiped her arm across her face where the tears were beginning to overflow. She didn't dare look at the others, especially that rotten Prince. She heard someone, she assumed it was Ruka coo soothingly.

"You're right, it was unfair to get angry at you when you don't understand" he draped a friendly arm around her.

"Its alright now, you didn't do anything wrong." he smiled. Mikan risked looking at him and was immediately comforted, he was so charming so…_refreshing_. She decided to like Ruka. He dug a linen handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. She dabbed at her eyes. Natsume stood up abruptly and yawned.

"alright polka dots, lets go" he said taking her by the arm, her first reaction was to jerk away but he held fast.

"Polka dots?" Ruka asked, Natsume smirked mischievously.

"oh? You didn't see her undergarments?" Ruka turned red again and Mikan let out a squeak of utter terror. Before Natsume could take off Hotaru seized Mikan's arm.

"You'll be okay, I'll be there to see you in the morning, Ruka and I, don't worry to much, and don't get into any trouble, I know you're thick but you can understand this at least, right?" Mikan nodded. Hotaru smiled just very slightly

"Okay Baka, goodbye for now." she said. Mikan smiled feeling a lot better.

~X~

Natsume shoved Mikan roughly onto the horse and then swung on himself. Immediately Mikan's arms knotted themselves around his stomach tightly, he grunted and unfastened her hands.

"Don't squeeze me! Who said you could touch me?" he asked, she could almost feel him scowling.

"How am I supposed to stay on then?" she asked. He shrugged

"squeeze tight with your knees I guess." he said, he spurred the horse forward and Mikan tried as hard as she could to use her knees, but she ended up attached to the wicked prince anyways. Despite his previous protests he didn't complain too much this time only sighing deeply. Somehow despite her afore mentioned dislike of him she felt remarkably safe feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat against his toned chest. Listening to his calm breathing. This felt almost natural, almost familiar.

~X~

_A young Mikan laughed in complete safety behind the man, he made the horse gallop, canter, trot and walk and Mikan barely felt the change. She was in complete and total bliss. The man turned to her and opened his mouth _

"_Hey?" he said _

~X~

"Hey?" she was shaken back to reality by someone prodding her, and a horrible pain in the back of her head.

"Huh?" she gasped sitting up and feeling the numbing pain in her head again, she pressed her hand to the back of her skull and it came away sticky with blood.

"mm? wha?" she mumbled groggily, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground, she looked into breath taking amber eyes and gasped. Then she remembered.

"N-Natsume!" she stuttered.

"Hey, I'm your prince, you will call me Prince Natsume, I'll let it go this time since you fell." he said boosting her back on to the horse, this time in front, he circled his arms around her to hold onto the reigns.

"I fell?" she asked. She felt him nod.

"We're close now, you wont fall off again…" he paused and said in a quieter, slightly embarrassed voice.

"I've got you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Hey Now_

X~X

Saying hey, we're just bleeding for nothing 

Its hard to breathe when your standing on your own 

We'll kill ourselves to find freedom 

You'll kill yourself to find anything at all

-Hey now 

_Augustana 

X~X

Mikan woke in a warm snuggly bed. She didn't know how she got there, she didn't really remember anything, her head seemed clouded with thick fuzz. She stood slowly, reluctantly, not wanting to leave the delicious comfort of her bed. Her memory came back to her when she saw her bandaged feet, stretching languidly she shuffled out of the room, marvelling in the flexibility her silk pink nightclothes provided. The only thought in her mind was food, she was starving and rightfully so, she hadn't eaten since the morning before. She searched fruitlessly for a time before stumbling into a vast music room, strings, brass instruments, and drums cluttered shelves and littered the maroon carpeting. In the centre of the room was a lovely grand piano. Warily, Mikan approached it, as if worried it would come to life and snap at her. She timidly let her fingers brush the ivory, she flinched when she pushed to hard and the piano clanged in protest, but once again memory took over. She slid onto the piano bench and positioned her fingers. Before she fully realized what she was doing she was playing, a heart breaking melody, so beautiful and sad that it brought Mikan to tears. Her fingers glided gracefully over the keys, speaking their own language and weaving intricate melodies, one by one. Soon her voice joined the chime of the keys and the two sounds twisted together painting a picture in the air. When finally she quit playing she slumped exhausted in the piano bench, her head in her hands.

"Don't stop." Mikan jumped and spun around, finding a beautiful man behind her. He had longish blonde hair and kind purple-blue eyes. Mikan stood up and curtseyed just as Hotaru had taught her. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"No need miss, I'm just the cook here, My name is Anju Narumi…please call me Narumi." Mikan nodded and said

"I'm Mikan, Just Mikan." Narumi seized her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"A pleasure Milady, tell me how did you learn to play like that." Mikan looked back at the piano.

"Honestly? I don't know" she whispered. She looked back at him with a sudden urgency that almost floored him.

"You're the cook!" she squealed, Narumi nodded. Mikan opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a loud grumble from her stomach. Narumi chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. Come with me." he turned and led her to the kitchen. Mikan gaped at the assortment of food that lined the tables, sweetmeats, whole roast pigs, silver plates piled high with fruits, soups, salads, noodle dishes, seafood, and sweets, mountains and mountains of sweets. She looked at Narumi eyes wide. He nodded as if to say 'go ahead'. Mikan didn't need to be told twice. She rushed first to the soups, finding a sort of cooled, creamy milk and fruit type soup that sent shivers of delight into her very bones, she followed it up with a plate of crispy potato skins filled with cheeses and meats that she had never tasted before, and her last stop was the sweets, she was reaching for a cherry and lime tart when something else caught her attention. It looked light as air and fluffy, colored a pearly pink. She lifted it reverently to her lips and took a small nibble. She never could describe the sensations that rushed through her at that point, a sort of fierce happiness followed by a deep and comfortable calm, and familiar, she had had this before. She turned to Narumi who was looking very proud of himself.

"what is this?" she asked quietly.

"Ah! That is Howalon, pretty good right?" Mikan turned her gaze back to the fluffy delectable.

"Howalon" she whispered. She wanted to taste it again, but it felt almost to sacred to just eat like anything else. Finally she shut her eyes tight and bit into it, feeling that incredible familiarity settle into her very being. An all two familiar voice broke her from her happy thoughts.

"You're up late." she opened her eyes, and found Natsume leaning against the doorframe, his eyes half closed and his arms folded against his chest.

"Look who's talking." chuckled Narumi, Natsume scowled at him but there was no malice in it. Mikan held up the Howalon to show him.

"Have you tasted this?" she asked. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Of coarse I have, its my old mans favorite." Mikan cradled it in her hands.

"I love this." she said. Natsume strode over and plucked it from her hands, popping the rest into his mouth. Mikan watched him expectantly, nothing, not even a glimmer of the joy she had felt in his crimson eyes.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, feeling almost a little betrayed. Natsume shrugged.

"Its alright, I don't hate it, but it isn't my favorite." He picked up a dumpling, covered in thick sticky syrup and plopped it in his mouth.

"I like the apple dumplings the best." he said, licking the syrup off of his fingers.

"Manners!" Narumi scolded. Mikan picked up the dumpling and took a careful bite, it was delicious, but it didn't send the same shivers of pleasure through her that the Howalon had.

"Does it make you happy?" she asked the prince. He stared at her like she suddenly grew a second head.

"What do you mean? its just a sweet." he said.

"You have some serious issues." she thrust the dumpling into his face, scowling.

"Doesn't it make you feel…." she trailed off trying to find the word. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over something small like this. But in her brief lifetime, the lifetime she could remember, eating the Howalon had been one of the happiest moments, and it made her inexplicably angry to be mocked for feeling that way because it was 'just a sweet.'

"I don't feel anything, if I eat enough I feel satisfied, if I eat to much I feel sick, but I don't feel happy or sad or angry, its just a food." said the prince, his trademark scowl back on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked. Mikan felt the dumpling, she was somewhat unattached for this next part but she was still slightly awared of drawing back and slapping Natsume as hard as she could across the face. He stumbled backwards, a brief look of shock evident in his eyes before rage took over. He raised his fist to strike her but stopped.

"Get out." he said, deadly quiet. Mikan, fighting tears turned and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_Speed of sound_

X~X

The sign that I couldn't read 

Or a light that I couldn't see 

Some things you have to believe

But others are puzzles, puzzling me 

-Speed of sound 

_Coldplay 

X~X

Mikan huddled in the corner of the music room, trembling and crying.

"I hate him." She said to herself.

"Don't say that." She looked up, squinting through tears to see a very blurry Narumi. He smiled and offered her a handkerchief she took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes. Narumi sat beside her, leaning against the piano, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. This was another familiar sensation, she buried her head in his side and whimpered.

"You know." said Narumi thoughtfully, patting her back.

"I think the Prince likes you." Mikan looked up at him, her liquid brown eyes shimmered, he knew those eyes.

"Lady Yuka?" he whispered. Mikan furrowed her brow.

"Who?" Narumi shook his head.

"Just somebody I once knew." he sighed wistfully.

"You look so like her." he said. Mikan glanced up at him again, tilting her head.

"Tell me about her?" she asked.

"I didn't know her well, and I only saw her a few times." he said. Mikan sat up suddenly

"What if _I'm _this Yuka lady!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. Narumi chuckled.

"No, I met Yuka long before you were born, a beautiful girl though, truly beautiful." He smiled Mikan gazed at him.

"Did you love her?" she asked. Narumi laughed dryly.

"She belonged to another man unfortunately." He looked back at Mikan.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. Mikan nodded her head, her loose curls bouncing about her face.

"But now I'm curious about what you said before, about Natsume liking me." she said, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"He carried you in the castle and told everyone to quiet down so you wouldn't wake up and start 'screeching'" Narumi laughed. Mikan pouted.

"I would hate to see how he treats people he doesn't like."

"You just might." Narumi's face hardened.

"Someone the prince is very unfriendly with is coming back to the castle soon." Narumi stood and offered Mikan his hand.

"Lets get you to bed." She clutched his sleeve.

"Can I sleep with you Narumi?" she asked. Narumi gaped at her.

"You mean…" he looked around making sure no one could hear him.

"Sleep…with me?" Mikan nodded.

"Its scary in this new place, at Hotaru's I was comfortable, I don't like it here. I don't want to be alone." She said. Narumi sighed.

"So that's what you meant, a shame. I guess you're too young for me anyways." She looked at him with innocent confusion.

"Alright." He said taking her hand and hoisting her up, he spun her around.

"Just for tonight though. I have a feeling the prince wouldn't approve of this at all." He smirked.

X~X

Mikan gawked at the breakfast table. Narumi had woken up early and of coarse this had woken Mikan. She had offered to help him cook and he had soon found out that she was pretty decent, especially when chopping was involved. She could move quickly and carefully and never nicked her fingers.

"Natsume is going to eat this?" she asked looking very unhappy about this. Narumi laughed.

"Yes, as is the King and the Princess."

"There's a Princess?" Mikan asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes, Princess Aoi, she's a tiny thing only five years old, and so sweet." He said, spreading out the plates and silverware.

"You undoubtedly will be eating this as well." He said.

"What about you?" she asked a little panicked.

"No, I eat my food with the help, I'm not royalty." he winked at Mikan.

"Neither am I…" she said quietly.

"We don't know that." Natsume paused and looked at the large stairway in the corner of the room, a very tired Natsume was standing at the top rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He spotted Mikan and glared, she glared back.

"What are you doing Polka?" he asked, his voice was stone cold. Mikan folded her arms.

"I'm setting the table Milord." she said, her voice dripping with venom. Natsume grimaced

"You better not have poisoned anything." he said. She glared more fiercely and whispered

"If only." Natsume sat down at the table and sighed

"Get dressed, Ruka and Hotaru are come for breakfast." he said flatly.

"I…I don't have any…" Mikan began but Narumi took her by the hand and led her upstairs. They walked down seemingly endless corridors until they came to a small, wooden unadorned door.

"Nonoko Ogasawara, our seamstress." Narumi explained. He pushed open the door and greeted the blue haired girl inside. She smiled at Mikan kindly and shooed Narumi out of the room.

"First things first, we need to take your measurements." she held out a bit of tape measure and got to work on Mikan. When she was done Mikan was decked out in a fabulous white dress that flowed to the floor, she wore soft pink slippers and had a pink ribbon tied about her waist. Nonoko brushed her hair and tied it up in a bun, leaving a few strands free. Mikan surveyed herself in the full length mirror by the door.

"Nonoko I look beautiful." she breathed. Nonoko smiled gently

"You always did, I just brought it out." she said.

"Now lets show Narumi." She opened the door and shook Narumi awake, he had fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs in the hall. He gaped at Mikan.

"No you look identical to Yuka." he said. She spun around so her could see her at all angle. He stood and clapped.

"Bravo Nonoko she looks stunning." Nonoko curtseyed and retreated back into her room. Narumi led her back downstairs. Hotaru and Ruka had arrived, and they were both dressed well. There was an elderly man at the head of the table, seated by an empty chair. On his right sat Natsume in the same spot he had been that morning and on his left, beyond the empty chair was a little girl that Mikan didn't recognize. All eyes turned to her as she gracefully descended the stairs. Natsume and Ruka looked shocked. Hotaru offered her a tiny smile and patted the seat in between her and Ruka. Mikan sat daintily at the table.

"I have heard much about you." Said the elderly man. Mikan looked at him, her eyes widened as she realized who he was. She looked at Hotaru for direction and she mouthed, 'bow your head and thank him.' Mikan did as she was told.

"Thank You Your Majesty." she said. The king smiled in approval.

"This is my daughter Aoi." he motioned to the small girl who nodded at Mikan, Mikan nodded back.

"And you've met Prince Natsume." He said. Natsume snorted and focused on his eggs.

"Yes My lord." said Mikan.

"It is a pleasure to have you staying with us." Chirped Aoi. She looked very much like her brother, a beautiful feminine version of her brother.

"The…" she looked back at Hotaru who nodded in approval.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Mikan. Ruka squeezed her hand under the table.

"You're a natural." he said encouragingly. Mikan smiled at him, she watched as Hotaru daintily picked up the fork farthest from her plate and copied her. She spent the rest of the meal taking cues from the others and all in all she did a fair job. Once everyone had eaten their fill the king brought his hand down on the table to get everyone's attention.

"So Mikan has no memory of who she is?" he said, even when speaking casually his voice was commanding. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka nodded simultaneously.

"She does look familiar, but I can't place her." said the king. Mikan stared at him hopefully. Finally he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have no idea." He said, looking sympathetically at the chocolate haired girl. She looked down at her plate, crestfallen.

"But, I will send people to gather what information they can." said the king, Mikan looked up at him again.

"In the mean time you can stay with me and my family." He said. Hotaru shook her head, and mouthed 'refuse'.

"I'm sorry, sir I am not worthy." said Mikan. The king laughed, a loud hardy laugh that you would expect from someone with a pot belly.

"Nonsense, you will stay in the guest chambers." He smiled soothingly at Mikan who looked back to Hotaru who nodded.

"Alright my lord." said Mikan meekly. The king stood and held out his hand to his daughter.

"Come Aoi, you need to meet your new tutor." Princess Aoi obeyed without question. Once the king and the princess had disappeared from view Natsume moved to sit closer to them.

"There you have it polka." said Natsume, spinning a fork around in his hand.

"You handled yourself excellently." Said Ruka kindly. Mikan beamed at him.

"You think so? Narumi taught me some things." she said.

"I'm impressed." said Hotaru.

"so, what do you two think we should do now." Asked Natsume, allowing his gaze to sweep over Mikan.

"Our plan now? We wait." said Hotaru


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six _

_Bend and break _

X~X

Bitter and hardened 

Oh, aching, waiting for life to start 

Meet me in the morning when you wake up 

Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up

Bend and Break

_Keane 

X~X

"No you idiot, you're holding it all wrong." scolded Natsume, wrenching the bow from her hands. He demonstrated how to properly shoot it, and then he handed it back to her. Mikan took it resentfully and tried her best to mimic his fluid movements, the arrow flew from the string and embedded itself in the ground two feet away. Sighing Mikan slumped to the ground.

"This is too hard, and you suck as a teacher." She said scowling at the prince who took back the bow.

"You suck as a student, lets take a break." She sat beside her, lazily twisting a piece of grass between his index finger and his thumb. Mikan sighed and laid back. She had quite enjoyed her stay at the palace, the only mar on the perfection of this place was Natsume, and now of coarse the tutor she had been assigned, Master Jinno. Despite her hatred of the prince, she enjoyed the archery lessons. It was good to be out in the fresh air, and despite his harsh words Natsume was a patient teacher. When she got a good shot it was worth it to get the nod of approval from him. Now Mikan sat up and plucked the daisies around her to make a daisy chain. She worked quickly and before too long it was finished. She slipped it over Natsume's head. He started and gave her a hard look before reaching to take it off.

"Don't! I worked hard on that." Mikan squealed.

"You thought I would appreciate a flower necklace?" he asked coldly.

"You should, I made it just for you!" Huffed the chestnut haired girl. Finally she sighed and held out her hand to him.

"Fine, I'll take it back now." she said. Natsume examined it closely.

"No, you gave it to me. It's mine." he said. Mikan gaped at him before hardening her gaze.

"I want it back now!" she made a lunge for it but her gently but firmly pushed it back.

"I'm keeping it." he said, stretching languidly.

"Make your own." He ay down and shut his eyes. Mikan found herself staring at his beautiful face. Her eyes traced the curve of his jaw, his straight nose and long lashes, and landed finally on his mouth. When her eyes darted back up she found him staring at her.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, she scowled at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She turned her head.

"Nothing." she said turning away from him. He smirked to himself.

"You were gazing at me," he said.

"I was not." she kept her eyes forward, something that was hard to do when she heard the mischief in his voice.

"You find me attractive." he said calmly.

"About as attractive as a wild pig." she retaliated. He chuckled just slightly. This time she turned to look at him. She had never heard him chuckle, she had never even seen him smile. He was looking at her with a genuine smile on his face, his head propped in his hand. Mikan couldn't fight the blush that found its way to her cheeks.

"A wild pig huh?" he asked. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"or, a lizard." She said.

"I've been compared to a cat, but never a lizard or a wild pig." He said, he closed his eyes and lay back down.

"I guess I'm the only one who sees you for what you are." she sighed, relieved he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"I guess so." it was barely a whisper. She looked at him confused. What had gotten into him lately? She stood ub and picked up her bow, she pulled an arrow from the quiver and notched it. She took three deep breaths, slow and powerful, and then she released it. The arrow flew straight and landed cleanly in the centre of the target. Mikan squealed.

"Did you see that idiot prince?" she asked. Natsume nodded

"Good, lets see if you can do it again." Mikan practiced with Natsume until it became too dark to see. She fell asleep satisfied.

"Wake up Polka." Mikan sighed and rolled over. She was burning hot, and her breath was laboured. She felt someone shake her impatiently.

"Wake up polka, we have lessons today." she opened her eyes and blinked. Natsume stared at her accusingly.

"I told you yesterday that we would have to wake up early." He said irritably. Mikan groaned and put her hand to her head. Slowly she sat up, her bones creaked and she plopped back down.

"What are you doing?" asked the prince scathingly.

"Water." she croaked weakly. Natsume paused and put his hand on her head. He felt delightfully cool against her baking flesh.

"You're running a fever." he said standing up. He disappeared for a while and when he came back he had a glass of water, and a kindly looking young man with him. Natsume supported Mikan with one arm as he tilted the liquid into her parched mouth. When she was done Natsume reluctantly moved away to let the young man look at her. The man gazed at her breathless for a while, annoying the prince far more than it should have. Finally he moved to her side and touched her forehead, clicking his tongue anxiously. He dipped a rag in cool water and placed it on her forehead before turning to the prince.

"It's just a cold your highness, she should be up and ready in just a few days time." He gazed fondly at Mikan until Natsume cleared his throat irritably.

"Yes well." he said nervously.

"If you don't mind my asking prince, what is your relationship with the girl? Do you know where she comes from?" Natsume glared at him and the man swallowed thickly.

"We don't know where she's from, she doesn't know either, she's an idiot with amnesia." the man looked sternly at the prince who glared daggers right back.

"As for our relationship, she loves me a lot. Not that its any of your business." Natsume worked very hard to keep the lie from showing on his face. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the idea of anyone liking Mikan.

"And you love her?" asked the man. He looked genuinely curious. Natsume fought the urge to slap him.

"No, she's just an acquaintance is all." he glared at his feet.

"You're dismissed Yukihira."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Memories _

X~X

All of my memories keep you nearIn silent moments, imagine you'd be hereAll of my memories keep you nearYour silent whispers, silent tears

_Memories

Within Temptation X~X

"Natsume?" The raven haired prince Looked down at the foggy eyed Mikan who had become his charge.

"Water?" He asked. Mikan shook her head.

"I'm so hot, can I go take a walk outside?" she asked, for what? The eightieth time. Natsume glared at him

"No you idiot, you're a hazard." It was a testament to how sick she was that she didn't protest at being called an idiot. She sat up, Natsume tried to push her back down but she resisted him.

"Let me sit up, I can breathe easier." she said. Natsume manoeuvred so that if he had to, he could support her. Without any warning she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're warmer than I am." She said. Natsume doubted that, he could feel the fever radiating off of her.

"Why're you leaning on me polka?" He asked, instead of arguing with her about body heat.

"You smell nice." she said quietly, pressing her face into the nape of his neck. Her breath tickled his smooth skin and sent shivers down his back.

"Hey, stop that!" he said. But he did nothing to make her stop, on the contrary, he looped his arm around her. She fit like a puzzle piece against him. He sighed in contentment, then caught himself and shook his head. '_I must be getting sick too' _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, Ruka and Hotaru were standing around him with smirks on their faces.

"Oh my~" said Hotaru. Just then, Natsume realised the awkward position he was in. He chucked Mikan off his shoulder and straightened. But the damage was done (to poor Mikan too.) She groaned on the bed.

"Mean Natsume." she huffed, peeling her eyes open. Ruka put his palm on her forehead.

"You're getting cool, your fever is breaking." Ruka's hand lingered on Mikan's head longer than Natsume liked. Ruka seemed to notice this, and gave Natsume a very wide grin.

"Getting attached to our little amnesiac huh?" he asked, punching Natsume on the shoulder. The raven haired prince gave him a glare that would wither flowers, then he stood and stormed out of the room, leaving Ruka and Hotaru to grin at each other knowingly.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I honestly couldn't think of what to put next. Please give me what ever suggestions you may have, and thank you so much for all of the reviews, I appreciate it tremendously! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight _

_Everything you want _

X~X

Out of the island

into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned 

You never did notice 

But you still hide away 

The anger of angels who won't return 

_Everything you want 

Vertical Horizon 

X~X

Mikan was up and about by the next morning, her eyes were clear and she was back to her usual hyper self. Her first mission upon her awakening was to go greet that awful prince. She found him in the kitchen, eating bread and occasionally scowling. He was very deep in thought.

"Natsume!" she called, she startled him so badly that he almost fell out of his chair; he glared at her without saying anything.

"I'm all better." She spun around on her tip toes to demonstrate this.

"Are you always this energetic this early in the morning." He asked, rubbing his temples for dramatic effect. She skipped over to him and tore a piece off of his bread.

"Yup, usually…well maybe, I don't really remember." She chewed thoughtfully.

"At any rate." She beamed at him

"Thanks for taking such good care of me." He raised his hand to thump the top of her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She swallowed and laughed.

"Mean Natsume, you'll never get a girlfriend like that!" he broke into a fit of coughs

"Wh-what?" he stared at her dumbstruck.

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were talking about it, you getting a girlfriend…or a…what was that word?" she looked at him for the answer; he was too stunned to say anything.

"Ah something like finance? Fi…"

"Fiancé" he snapped, she grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways, they said you interested in someone, I asked who, but they wouldn't tell me, they're so weird. They kept chuckling, I think Hotaru likes Ruka, maybe they'll be fiancés." She looked confused. Natsume swallowed thickly, he would personally kill them later, they were lucky they hadn't put any stupid thoughts into her head.

"Who _do _you like Natsume?" she tilted her head to one side, her hair fell into her eyes. Natsume looked at his bread, staring at it intently.

"I don't like anyone, least of all an ugly girl like you!" he was surprised when all he got in return was silence. He risked a quick glance at her, her eyes were filling rapidly with tears. _Great! _He thought to himself _now I made her cry. _She turned and ran, not looking back. _I'm an idiot _he thought, putting his head in his hands.

X~X

Mikan huddled in the garden, under the apple tree, why did he always have to be so cruel? The only thing she had done to provoke his wrath was ask him who he liked. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

"Polka." Natsume sat down beside her, she didn't dare look at him, she kept her head in between her knees.

"Look polka dots, I…" he was getting more and more frustrated with himself as he struggled to find the words.

"Would you just look at me?" he demanded, if he couldn't convey it in words maybe she would understand his facial expression. She shook her head

"No, I hate you, stupid Natsume!" her voice was muffled by her dress. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean what I said before." She peeked at him with one eye.

"Then why did you say it?" why was she making this harder for him than necessary.

"I…your question caught me off guard." She sat up straighter and wiped her eyes. He looked at her, debating what he should say next.

"Who do _you _like Mikan?" he asked, shocking himself. that was such a childish question. It was excusable for her to ask it, since she was an idiot, but him? Why did he even care?

"I like Hotaru." She said without even batting an eyelash. All the color drained out of him. _So she's into girls huh? _

"And Ruka-pyon." She continued. _Wait what? _

"And sometimes I like you when you're not being mean to me." She sniffed again. _Oh _he thought _she means platonically. _

"I meant romantically Mikan." He sighed; he had never been forced to put up with someone so exasperating before.

"You…" her voice was almost a gasp. When he looked at her she was gaping at him, like he was this strange mythical beast.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"You called me 'Mikan'" her lips curled into a radiant smile. He looked away again.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It's the first time you've ever said my name." he was about to respond when he heard someone calling him.

"C'mon polka." He dusted off his pants and offered her his hand. She took it, still smiling brightly.

X~X

"What is it Andou?" Natsume addressed the captain of the guard, Tsubasa Andou, he wasn't much older than Natsume, but he had earned his position.

"Rei Serio comes Milord." Said the boy, respectfully, Natsume gritted his teeth.

"When?" he asked.

"Now." Natsume looked at Mikan who was very puzzled by all of this.

"Do I have time to get her out of here?" he asked. Mikan frowned; once again they were talking like she wasn't there.

"I'm afraid n-"

"Prince Natsume, it's been too long." Mikan shivered at the voice, it reminded her of something, something dreadful she just couldn't think of what.

"Persona." Natsume's tone was the coldest Mikan had ever heard it. She maneuvered herself so she was in front of him, partly to get a better look at this Rei Serio person, and partly to protect the prince.

"My? Have you taken a wife my prince? Who is this little vixen." He licked his lips, Mikan recoiled in disgust.

"Get behind me polka." Natsume warned.

"No, I don't like the way he looks at you." She braced herself. Even Captain Tsubasa looked tense.

"I don't like the way he looks at _you _idiot, get behind me." Mikan shook her head.

"She is not my bride Persona." Said Natsume, trying hard to conceal the hatred in his voice, he knew that was what Persona wanted, he would be damned if he gave him anything he wanted. Persona bowed and kissed Mikan's hand, she wanted to vomit, he smelled of death and sickness. She curtseyed politely, Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and forcefully got her behind him.

"You should go see my father Persona." His voice was bitter, Mikan clung to him.

"I was hoping to get to visit with you and this lovely woman." He sighed.

"perhaps another time." He waved as he walked towards the palace entrance.

"Are you alright polka?" he asked. Mikan nodded, keeping a firm grip on him. _So she senses it too. _He was impressed, he had expected her to try and make friends.

"Don't ever go near that guy." He told her

"Don't talk to him, don't even look at him." Mikan nodded.

"It's fine, I've got you." He placed his hand on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

_When I'm gone_

X~X

Theres another world inside of me 

That you may never see 

There are secrets in this life that I can't hide 

Somewhere in this darkness theres a light that I cant find 

Maybe it's to far away

Or maybe I'm just blind

_When I'm gone

3 doors down 

X~X

Mikan couldn't fight the feeling of dread that boiled in the bit of her stomach. She clung to Natsume as they walked back to the palace for probably much longer than was necessary, and oddly he didn't protest too much.

"Who…what is that guy?" Mikan asked, the skin on her hand where that man had kissed her felt raw and stinging, but it looked perfectly fine, Mikan kept rubbing it on her dress.

"He's a royal spy." Natsume spat on the ground, his eyes burned with hatred.

"Why does he smell like that?" she asked, Natsume turned a corner and they wound up at one of the back entrances. The guards let them pass and Natsume led Mikan up the stairs and down the hall before he paid her question any attention.

"What smell?" he asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he was obviously lost in thought.

"Sweet, like rot, I don't like that smell." Mikan wrinkled her nose. Natsume stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with a tiny silver key.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but no, nothing about him is likable." Natsume swung the door open and stared at Mikan expressionlessly.

"Where is this?" she asked, shuffling her feet on the thick cream colored carpet. Natsume sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.

"My room, are you coming in or not?" Mikan stepped inside and he shut and locked the door behind him, dropping the key back into his pocket. Natsume's room was surprisingly blank, he had some books scattered here and there, but otherwise everything was white, white walls, white floors, his bed was white. There were no pictures on the walls and the only color came from the aforementioned books and the large picture window in the back of the room, which Natsume hurriedly shut and pulled white curtains over. Finally he turned to face Mikan.

"Sit down." He sighed, lounging on a large plush sofa. Mikan did as she was told; she didn't know why suddenly she felt so nervous. Natsume had been in her room countless times, so why was this any different?

"I want you to promise me that you will avoid that man at all costs." He said his scarlet eyes suddenly serious. Mikan gripped the sofa cushion till her knuckles bleached white, pulled taught over the bones of her knuckles.

"I promise, but why?" Natsume sighed and leaned back against the couch, he closed his eyes trying to drown out the headache intensified by the all too white room.

"He's…he's deadly, a sadist. He'd kill you as soon as look at you." The way Natsume said the words made Mikan shiver.

"Alright, I get it…but something about him…it's been bothering me." She knit her brows together.

"Yeah? Other than the obvious? What is it?" he opened one eye to look at her.

"I feel like I've met him before I just…I cant put my finger on it, that's nothing new…" her voice took on a humorless edge, an obvious clue to how shaken the whole thing had left her.

"I can't remember anything." Natsume sat up and clasped his hands on his lap, leaning over them.

"Listen polka, tomorrow we're getting out of here." Mikan looked at him curiously, he was obviously worried, unusually talkative, it was concerning. Mikan didn't think that Natsume could be afraid of anything. She placed her hand on his, he was warmed, unusually warm, fevered warm. Had he caught her cold, she put her hand to his forehead.

"You're hot." She said quietly.

"I'm always hot." He didn't pull away from her touch.

"No, you're hotter than usual, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not sick." He sighed and looked at the large clock on the wall.

"It's getting late; I'll call up some food and then take you back to your room." He stood up, but Mikan caught his sleeve.

"Wait, can I…can I sleep here tonight?" Natsume turned partially to face her.

"What are you talking about idiot?" she pouted, but she felt a little bit better, his old self was surfacing.

"I'll get scared if I sleep alone…I suppose I can sleep with Mister Narumi."

"Fine, sleep here, but if you make any noise I'll hurt you." He said gruffly. Like he said, he called up some dinner. But neither of them felt like eating really. Mikan tried time in and time out to coax the prince into conversation, but at most he would give her a one word answer. The sun sank steadily beneath the horizon and Natsume chucked a shirt at Mikan.

"Wear this." He motioned to the bathroom and Mikan got up, she left on her underclothes and slipped on the shirt. It went to about mid-thigh, far shorter than Mikan liked, but she was lucky he was letting her stay at all. The bathroom had a bit more color than the bedroom, it had a few rust colored tiles and there were bottles in many different colors. A lot of them looked like medications. Mikan stepped cautiously out of the bathroom and came face to face with a shirtless, candle lit Natsume.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Mikan darted back into the bathroom.

"What are you freaking out about?" Natsume pulled the bathroom door open and Mikan fell on her face.

"Idiot, get up." He boosted her to her feet and she tottered for a moment, looking at everything but him.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked, finally focusing her eyes on her feet.

"Because I want to be." He turned to the bed Mikan followed him; he pulled back the sheets and slipped in, Mikan got in the other side.

"What are you doing? You sleep on the couch." He pushed her back a little, he was uncomfortable with her proximity, and she already felt his unnatural heat.

"But I want to sleep here with you." She sat nervously on the edge of the bed, Natsume turned away from her.

"Do what you want, but if you wake me up, I'll kick you out and have you sleep in the dungeon." Mikan settled back into the bed, she pressed her hands to his heated back. Natsume shivered at the contact, but he didn't tell her not to touch him. He listened to her steady breathing, until she too fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! Please tell me what you think. **

**Yours **

**Bell**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

_Blue_

X~X

No matter how painful the time 

Why is it that I sing (who knows?) 

I don't want to love anymore 

Why am I growing distant? (darling, darling ah)

_Blue

Utada Hikaru

X~X

Natsume woke first, and found that he had managed to wrap Mikan in his arms while they slept. He doubted he could remove himself without waking him, and part of him didn't want to move, as much as he hated to admit it. She looked so peaceful while she slept, and she was quiet for once. She shifted in her sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible that ended in

"Natsume." His eyes widened, she was dreaming of him? He sat up a little and she opened her eyes.

"Oh…" she paused and yawned. Her proximity to him didn't seem to bother her at all, or maybe she was just sleepy, either way she snuggled in closer to him.

"Is it morning already Natsume?" she asked, her voice was thick and lethargic. Natsume looked towards the window, where a sunny yellow light was peeking through the closed windows.

"Yeah, can you get off me?" She sat up abruptly and fell off of the bed, crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" she groaned, Natsume looked at her sprawled form on the floor and sighed. He got up and stretched.

"Wait here, I'm going to get dressed, and then you should too strawberry fields." He nodded at her exposed underwear and she sat up, arranging the shirt around her.

"Pervert Natsume! I hate you!" she yelled as he got his clothes and headed into the bathroom, he kicked the door shut and once she couldn't see him he smiled only very slightly.

X~X

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked for about the eightieth time. Natsume was nearly at his breaking point, no human should be capable of that amount of annoyingness.

"I told you, you stupid girl we are going to Ruka's, now can you please shut the hell up?" Mikan pouted, she couldn't help it, she couldn't think of any other way to pass the time. Natsume was always so quiet, she wished that she could hear him laugh, or even get him to give her a genuine smile. She stumbled along for a couple of minutes, lost in thought.

"Why didn't we get a horse?" she asked.

"We'll get a carriage." He said shortly, his mood was painfully sour. Mikan chewed her lower lip.

"I'm glad I get to see Ruka again, I've missed him." She said absently, Natsume stopped unexpectedly and she smacked into his back.

"What's so special about that guy?" he asked. His voice was low, lower than usual. Mikan shrugged

"He's nice, and considerate, and he's funny." Natsume turned to face her, he scrutinized her face. Why did this bother him? It's not like he had any claims on the pigtailed idiot, but for some reason he couldn't stand to imagine her with other guys.

"You like Hotaru too right?" He asked, turning around again and walking forwards briskly, he heard Mikan pick up pace to match with him.

"Yes! Hotaru is a very good person too!" she smiled brightly, fondly recalling the first time she met the medicine seller. Natsume shrugged, he couldn't say he really _liked _anyone other than Ruka. Hotaru was alright, she didn't make him want to claw his own ears out like the majority of the palace women and the foreign nobles. She didn't coo over him. But then again, neither did Mikan, he could never tell what she was thinking, he told himself that it was probably because she wasn't thinking anything, but the truth of the matter was that she interested him. She was so different, almost untouched but she had a sort of wit and elegance about her. She was pretty, but she didn't work on her looks or stress over her appearance. She spoke exactly what she was thinking at that precise moment, it was interesting. She was full of surprises.

"Natsume, are Ruka and Hotaru gonna be fiancés?" she asked innocently. Natsume shrugged

"Maybe I don't know, doesn't seem like they like each other, not like that anyway, but what do I know?" Mikan grasped his sleeve.

"What do people need to do to become fiancés?" He stared at her for a long moment. In many ways she was like a child, inquisitive about everything and anything. But then she would turn around and surprise him by being clever all of the sudden.

"I don't know." He said, he raised his hand to call a carriage to a halt. He got Mikan on, and hopped on himself.

"I've never been on a carriage before." Mikan chirped. The driver laughed and Mikan laughed with him. She loved the view of the country side now that she could appreciate it. The sun beat down on her face through the open window.

"Natsume, how long does it take by carriage?" she asked, she stuck her whole head out of the window and let the wind ruffle her hair. Natsume didn't even deign to answer her, he was spacing out. Mikan touched his hand.

"Your hand is still hot." She said, Natsume hastily pulled his hand out of her grasp.

"Don't Natsume! I'm worried about you!" She looked pleadingly at him. He glanced at her.

"Why?" the question was so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

"Because I like you t…" Natsume cut her off by forcefully pressing his lips to hers. She trembled, this felt very…strange this was no familiar territory. He pulled away and looked at her inquiringly.

"Do you still like me?" he asked.

"Yes, your mouth is very hot too." She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Mine too…and my face, you've made me hot too." She gave him a look he had never seen on her face before.

"Stop!" he yelled at the driver. The driver did as he was told and Natsume paid him handsomely. Mikan blinked warily at her surroundings.

"We're no where near Ruka's" She said. Natsume towed her along by her sleeve. He pulled her deeper and deeper into the shelter of the trees.

"Natsume what are you doing?" She couldn't keep up to him, she faltered and fell onto her knees. He turned to face her

"What do you mean when you say 'like'?" His voice was steady, but his eyes darted around, he couldn't meet her eyes. He couldn't believe it, but for the first time in his life, he was nervous.

"Like means…to be fond of, right?" she stayed on her knees, looking up at him. He sat cross legged across from her. The glass was slightly damp, but he didn't even notice.

"How do you feel around me?" Mikan reached for his hand, he let her take it. She thoughtfully kneaded the palm of his hand.

"It feels easy, even though you make me mad, even though I'm pretty sure you hate me, It's easy to talk to you, to be with you." She looked at him for approval. He moved closer, so his mouth was a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"Just so you know." His hot breath fanned over her face, he smelled like peppermint and cinnamon, an odd blend, Mikan liked it.

"I don't hate you." Mikan shivered, goose bumps raised on her arms.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" she asked. A part of her was thrilled, the rest of her was apprehensive.

"Yes." And he did.

**A/N: Yay! They kissed! I love mushy scenes like this, but the Mikan/Natsume dynamic in this thing is still very complex, especially with all of Mikan's…err difficulties. Please Review XD **

**Yours **

**Bell **


End file.
